Along with the development of AR technology, AR devices have become more and more popular in the market. In related art, an AR device is merely capable of projecting a virtual image for one user and capturing an action of the user in conjunction with the virtual image, so relevant software applications are stand-alone without any interactivity.
Currently, a personal AR terminal is still a niche product. It is very important to provide an imaginative interactive application for the promotion of AR products.